Knighty Night
by Vergina-spva
Summary: Medieval knights AU. Sanji finds a lone knight near his castle, who he doesn't trust. Taking him captive brings a whole lot of opportunities. rated M for sexual content, SanZo (Sanji tops - don't like, don't read) and (light) bondage. Birthday present for Aerle! (but everyone else may read it too :P)


_Happy Birthday Aerle~! this fic is for you~!_

_Thanks to my lovely Beta's Ventusio (aka sunshinesthroughtheclouds on tumblr) and Thérèse! :D_

_(I'm not a medievalist like some of us, so there might be some historic incorrectness, I'm sorry)_

_Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me. Nor to Aerle :P_

* * *

**Knighty Night**

His castle was already in sight when Sanji saw an odd figure standing between him and his home. His armor shone in the sun of the late afternoon and a horse was standing by the figure's side. When Sir Sanji and his companions came closer, he could see the knight had taken off his helmet and was looking around . as if he was searching for something. His green hair blended in almost perfectly with the grassy background.

"Halt!" the blond knight shouted. His companions stopped immediately and Sanji let his horse bring him a few meters closer to the other man. "What's are you doing here, sir?"

The green head looked up at him, annoyance written on his face. "I'm just taking a little break. I'm on my way to Logue Town."

Sanji raised his eyebrows. "Logue Town?" That was still quite a way to go then. "Where are you from?"

"Whiskey Peak. Not that it's any of your concern," the other knight answered.

The blonde immediately tensed. People from Whiskey Peak couldn't be trusted. Especially not this one, as he was obviously lying about his destination. "Then you have no reason to be here, Sir Moss-Head. So tell me the real reason why you are here and why you are travelling alone."

"Wha- I already told you the reason, shithead! And my companionship… got lost on the way. They're stupid," the man answered a little embarrassed.

Sanji still didn't believe him. Logue Town was in the exact opposite direction than his domain, seen from Whiskey Peak! He pulled off his own helmet, threw it at his shield-bearer and jumped off his horse. Now on eyelevel with the intruder, he looked him over. As said, his hair was green, three golden piercings decorated his left ear and on that same side he missed an eye. His armor wasn't extraordinary, but on his right side there were three swords attached. _What the hell do you do with three swords?_

Sanji's looked up again, into the stranger's eyes – eh, eye. "You are a trespasser from Whiskey Peak, with whom we are not on good terms, and you don't have a valid reason to be here. You'll be my prisoner until you reveal your real motives."

The other knight snorted. "Yeah, sure, like you could even take me as a prisoner. I could easily kill you and all your companions, if you'd even try."

_So he wants it the hard way, huh? _Sanji gave him a cold look, after which his leg 'accidentally' shot out, kicking the green haired man hard in the knees. Said man probably hadn't see that coming, because the moment he grabbed his swords, he was already flat against the ground. Sanji placed his foot on top of him, to keep him in that position.

The man cursed loudly. "Damn bastard! Can't you fight with your sword, like a normal knight would?"

"Tch, it seems you can't fight normally too, if you need three swords," Sanji shot back. He called two of his strongest servants to pick the other man off the ground and bring him to his castle. "What's your name?"

The man glared at him as the servants pushed him forward. "Roronoa Zoro. And you _will_ regret this."

* * *

Sanji watched as the two servants pushed Sir Roronoa into his cell. "Give me his swords and then help him out of his armor. There must be some other clothes inside the horse's bags. I'll send them down."

"Yes Sir," one of the servants said as he immediately started to remove the three swords from the man's side.

"Oi!" the green haired man protested. He tried to stop him, but the other servant had already attached on of his hands to the wall and was just locking up the other one. "Be careful with them!"

As soon as Sanji had the weapons in his arms, he left the dungeon. He gave them to another servant and ordered him to search his prisoner's luggage to see if there were any clothes.

Then he took off his own armor and after he refreshed himself, he went to the kitchen to help prepare dinner. It was almost a daily occurrence that he would join his cooks at the stove, so they had gotten used to it. Today he put a little more effort in it than usual. He had a prisoner, but that didn't mean he had to treat him bad. All he wanted, was to make sure the strange knight, or anyone from his home town, wasn't a threat to Sanji. As long as he didn't prove to be a problem, the blonde shouldn't treat him like one.

When he was sure the cooks under his command could finish dinner perfectly fine without him, he went down to the dungeons again. He found the green haired man in his cell, peacefully snoring, like his hands weren't chained to the wall. Without his armor, just wearing some casual clothing, the man's muscular body was very visible. Looking the knight up and down, Sanji had to admit the body fitted his handsome face.

Sanji opened the iron door and stepped inside. Zoro's one working eye shot open, looking directly at him. "You're already gonna let me go?" He asked when the cook started to unlock the cuffs around his wrists.

However, he had another pair of handcuffs ready to replace them – a pair that wasn't connected to the wall. "No. I'm getting you for dinner." He locked the new cuffs around the man's wrists, making sure he wouldn't try anything with those oddly attractive hands.

Zoro raised his eyebrows. "I'm… not getting my food here?"

"No, you still need to tell me things, which you can do at dinner," Sanji said, while pushing the other knight forwards. Sir Roronoa still didn't seem to fully understand, but let himself be guided towards the dining hall.

Once there, Sanji sat him down on a chair, his left hand chained to the arm rest, his other hand free – of course, he still had to be able to eat. The blonde took place opposite of him and at that moment the kitchen helps came in, bringing their soup.

Zoro looked suspiciously at it for a little while, seemingly not interested in eating. But then his stomach growled, revealing that he was hungry after all. Sanji chuckled. "Come on, eat it. I've made it especially for my guest."

Now the green haired man's distrusting eyes were looking at him. "Guest?" He huffed. "Did you poison it?"

The cook scowled at him. "Of course not. I would never use food for something so low."

Zoro guessed he didn't have much choice but to trust the other knight and cautiously brought a soup-filled spoon towards his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment when the bouillon touched his tongue, making Sanji smile contently. The man obviously liked his cooking.

The host began eating his own soup too and had to agree with Zoro. His cooking was fucking great. Though he could still improve a little. Maybe a little more pepper next time.

"So, do you always cuff your guests?" the other's voice interrupted his thoughts.

When Sanji looked up, he found Sir Roronoa had already emptied his bowl. A cheeky smirk formed itself on the blonde's lips as he made eye contact. "Sometimes." Zoro's looked a little confused at him. "If I think they're worth cuffing."

His guest looked possibly even more confused. "What's that supposed to –" Suddenly an idea seemed to hit him and a blush spread on his cheeks. In Sanji's opinion it looked kind of adorable, even if he'd never thought he'd think that way of this man.

The green haired knight seemed to fight the redness off his face and looked the blonde penetratingly in the eyes, as if to make sure they were on the same line of thought.

"But if you promise to be a good boy and don't run away, I might free your other hand too." The cook said, after which he returned to his soup, ignoring the scowls that Zoro send his way.

"Will there be more food?" Sir Roronoa asked.

"Of course. Most of it was made by me too or at least partly," Sanji answered. "The kitchen helps did something too."

The green haired man hummed satisfied. "Then I won't run."

Sanji gave him a scrutinizing look. "Promise?"

The other frowned. "I wouldn't run anyway. I would beat you in a fight, and then _walk_ away."

The blonde snorted. "Doesn't sound like you can behave," he said, after which he returned to finishing his soup. When he'd finished, a servant came in to bring the next course and take away their empty bowls. Sanji looked at his guest, who still seemed to be waiting until he got released from his handcuff. "So, what were you doing on my domain?"

"I already told you, I was passing through," Zoro answered him.

"On your way to Logue Town?"

"Yes."

"Are you lost?" Sanji asked with an amused smile on his lips. Really, he had to be, or else he _was_ planning on something and was a very bad liar.

Zoro raised his eyebrows. "No."

"Then tell me the truth." Sanji started eating, but saw the other knight didn't make an attempt to do the same.

"I _am_ telling the truth!" Zoro was getting annoyed.

Sanji decided not to push any further. It really seemed the man had been lost, but his pride just didn't let him admit it. Or maybe he didn't know it. Which made him kind of stupid.

When his guest still wasn't eating, the cook sighed. "Fine," he murmured, as he stood up and opened the man's handcuff. Now that he had no reason not to eat anymore, Zoro dug in immediately.

The dinner continued pretty quietly, while Sanji sometimes tried to get to know some information about the other man, but Zoro didn't really seem like the talkative type. The only thing he really liked to talk about was sword fighting, in which he seemed to have won a few tournaments. Meanwhile, Sanji just studied his guest's face. The strong jawline, the long scar running from a little above his eyebrow to his cheek. His eyes wandered a little longer on the man's lips, wondering what it would feel like to have those lips on his own. When he saw the corners of Zoro's mouth curl up into a smirk, he looked up, right into his eye. The man had caught him staring.

He kept eye contact for a few moments, before averting his eyes to his food. "What?" he said, after which he quickly took a bite.

"You're blushing," the green haired man commented dryly, while chewing on his own food at the same time.

"Charming," was Sanji's reaction, completely ignoring his face, which he knew had to be slightly red. "Have you not learned any manners?" Zoro just kept smirking.

So, yeah, Sanji was interested in this man. He didn't need to fool himself and didn't want to either. This wasn't the first time a man had caught his interest. And the way Sir Roronoa looked at him, seemed like he didn't _mind_ the staring the cook had done earlier.

The blonde was startled from his thought when he felt the other's foot brush against his own leg. It was just for a moment, but he was very aware of it. As seemed the swordsman, his ears slightly pink.

A naughty thought reached Sanji's mind and he smiled cheekily. As quietly as possible, he wiggled his right foot out of his boot. This was a nice chance to see what the other knight really thought of him.

He took another bite of his dinner as he let his toes run over Zoro's lower leg, starting at the end of his boot, very slowly going up. He made sure to look casually, but also didn't avert his gaze from Zoro's face. It was priceless to see the green haired man stiffen and staring at his plate, while his face slowly colored a deeper shade of red, the higher Sanji's foot went. As soon as he'd passed Zoro's knee, the man looked up at him.

Sanji swallowed his food. "Do you like it? The food?" he asked, while going a little further up his thigh.

Zoro seemed to be in debate with himself for a moment, probably wondering if he'd meant the food or his foot. He took a deep breath. "It's okay," he answered.

Sanji smirked. "That's not good enough." He was fully aware that his toes should be very near the knight's crotch now. Fortunately for the blonde, his legs were longer than the swordsman's – he could reach just that tiny bit further.

A muffled moan escaped Sir Roronoa's lips when Sanji's toes softly brushed over the sensitive spot between his legs. Zoro kept looking at him as if nothing happened though, however the blonde slowly felt a bit of pressure rising against his toes, signaling him of the other's arousal. "I… like it," the swordsman said, his breathing getting slightly heavier with the second. "Can I have some more of it?" He pushed his plate away from him, to show it was empty and ready for more.

However, Sanji didn't look at it and instead kept eye contact. "Sure." He snapped his fingers and a few seconds later a servant came running in. "Please give our guest some more. He seems to be hungry," he ordered, meanwhile softly rubbing his feet against his guest's growing manhood.

"Of course, Sir," the servant said. He took the plate from the table and went back to the kitchen to refill it.

Still never loosing eye contact, Sanji smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Zoro seemed to be wanting to say something, but at that moment the servant already returned. The swordsman hummed appreciatively, as he probably didn't trust his voice at the moment. He brought his fork to his mouth just at the moment Sanji chose to rub his crotch a little harder. The green haired knight stilled his hand and let out a surprised moan.

The servant looked shocked at him, but Sanji chuckled. "It's okay, you can go now." The boy looked a little confused, but then blushed and quickly walked away.

The blonde slowly retreated his foot, going alongside the other leg than it had come, so that his guest could finish his meal in peace. Zoro looked a little disappointed, but ate the food in silence.

When they were done eating, Sir Roronoa stood up. It was obvious he was still aroused, but apparently he didn't care for that. "So, thanks for the meal. I should be going now, it's probably still a while to Logue Town."

Sanji could just keep his jaw from falling down. He had been sure the man wouldn't want to leave, after his… footwork. "Are you kidding?" The cook stood up too, walking around the table towards Zoro. "It's already dark. Shouldn't you have a place to stay for the night? Especially since your companionship _got lost_?" Obviously they weren't the ones who had gotten lost, but he'd just pretend he believed the knight.

The swordsman snorted. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

Sanji looked at the bulge in the other's pants and then back to his eyes, walking up to him. He stopped about two feet away from Zoro. "Oh, I'm sure you can. That doesn't mean it wouldn't be better if I helped you out." He smirked. "Or are you running away after all, Chicken Moss?"

The green haired man clenched his teeth. "Of course not, Curly Brow. What about we use that stupid eyebrow of yours for a game of darts? Is the other one just as idiotic?" Zoro reached out to wipe the hair out of the right side of Sanji's face.

However, the blonde was quickly to slap his hand away. He was furious. _How dare that grass head?! _"What did you say, Marimo?"

"Oh, the other one is a secret?" Sir Roronoa said smirking.

"You wanna fight, Bastard?!" the cook said as he grabbed the hem of the other's shirt.

Zoro scowled. "Gladly. Just give me my swords back and I'll beat you in a fair fight."

"Ha, you can't even fight me without your swords? You're pathetic," Sanji said. This guy was getting really annoying. He himself wasn't very good with a sword. However, his legs were just as deadly.

"Of course I can beat you like this too. Easily!" Zoro said and his hand shot out.

The blonde could dodge it just in time. Meanwhile he threw his leg into the air, aiming for the other's head. It would have been a direct hit, if it wasn't for the swordsman's arm to block the attack. Sanji saw the man's muscles flex at the intensity of the hit. _Damn, he must be strong to be able to withstand that kick._ The cook quickly launched another attack and soon the two of them found themselves in a full out fight – just without any weapons.

They lost track of time while the fight continued. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours, they didn't know and they didn't care. A servant was looking at it from the side, but didn't interrupt. After a while he got bored and walked away, the two knights not even noticing that he was gone or that he was there in the first place.

After a while they weren't even angry anymore, just fighting because they didn't want to loose from the other. Actually, Sanji quite enjoyed it. At least the man was giving him attention and not walking away. He had felt really bad when Zoro had said he would go. Besides, it wasn't often that he'd met someone who could take his full power.

Suddenly, in a moment of slight inattention, Zoro got to him and his back hit the floor. However, the green haired knight apparently wanted to make sure Sanji wouldn't crack his skull open, so he'd quickly placed his hand behind the blonde's head to prevent it from hitting the ground.

Of course he couldn't do this without falling over too.

Sanji needed a moment to get air back into his lungs, meanwhile having to look at the cocky grin on Sir Roronoa's face. It was an oddly arousing sight. "I win," Zoro said.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore. Their faces were so close, the other's hand still between the floor and his head, it would cost little effort…

He sneaked his hand into the green strands on the knight's head and pushed him down, so that their lips met. As soon as his lips made contact with the others', sparks were send through his entire body. Zoro immediately kissed back, soon asking for entrance with the tip of his tongue. Sanji granted him that, but when the swordsman seemed to be lost in the kiss, the blonde took action.

He hooked his leg around the other man's body and flipped them around, meanwhile snatching the handcuffs from the table. Within another second he had both the man's wrists locked above his head. "Don't think you can just get away with that. You haven't won."

Zoro looked at him with steady eyes. Sanji wasn't sure whether he was angry, bored or extremely aroused – the look on the man's face couldn't tell him that. "So I'm still your prisoner, after all, hm?" Fortunately for Sanji, the tone in Zoro's voice betrayed that he didn't _mind_ being his prisoner.

"No." The blonde stood up. "Just a guest worth handcuffing." He grabbed the small chain between the iron rings around the swordsman's wrists and helped him standing up too. "And I'm making sure you won't go anywhere outside this castle tonight." He pocketed the cuffs' key in his jacket and walked out of the room. He hoped Zoro – whose hands were now bound before him, effectively hiding the man's still present bulge – would follow him.

And that was indeed what the other knight did. "So… you're gonna show me my room now?" he asked curiously.

Sanji smirked. "No, I'm going to show you _my_ room."

It didn't take them that long to reach their destination. Sanji stopped, but saw Zoro was trying to walk on, as if he hadn't noticed they were there already. The blonde grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against his still closed bedroom door. He pressed his body against the other's, their lips just an inch away from each other. "We're here already, Moss-Head."

"Shut up Curly, I knew that." Zoro let his tongue lick at the cook's bottom lip, before he drew the man into a proper kiss. Sanji eagerly responded, his tongue easily finding his way into the other's mouth. _Fuck, that mouth was so hot and delicious!_ Flavors of the dinner he'd made himself, were still traceable, combined with Zoro's own taste.

Sanji managed to get the right key from his belt and unlocked the door. It swung open, causing the duo to fall inside. They barely kept standing onto their feet. Stumbling and kissing, Sanji led them towards his bed. When the dark wood hit the back of Zoro's knees, he fell onto the mattress. However, the man quickly threw his hands over Sanji's head and effectively pulled him down with him. They continued kissing almost immediately, both getting hungry for more than only kissing.

The cook pulled his legs onto the bed, placing one knee on each side of the other knight. Sanji smiled as he disconnected their lips and removed the other's hands from behind his head, pushing them flat against the bed, above his lover's head. He retrieved the small key from his pocket and unlocked one of the handcuffs, freeing Zoro's left hand. The blonde saw that he immediately wanted to move it, but interrupted the action by quickly placing his own foot on top of the hand. For any normal person the position his body held at the moment would be at least very uncomfortable, but for Sanji it was just merely stretching his legs a bit.

Zoro let out an aroused grunt. So obviously he liked his host's flexibility. That, or he got really turned on by being dominated. Maybe both. The green haired man did try to move his hand from under him, though, but Sanji was sure it was just show, because he knew how much force Zoro could use, would he really want to get away. It seemed he didn't mind being at his mercy at all, or at least not much.

Sanji pulled the empty half of the cuffs through the woodwork at the head-end of the bed and back through another space in it. Now the chain between the handcuffs was connected to the bed, so that Zoro wouldn't be able to move his hands. The blonde grabbed the man's left hand and clicked it back into the iron confinement again.

"You know," Zoro started, his voice deep and husky from arousal, "this _does_ look a lot like I'm your prisoner."

Sanji chuckled and got back to his feet at the bed's foot. "I really don't give my prisoners this privilege." He saw the swordsman heaving himself up, so that he had a better view of his host. Sanji smirked and slowly began to open the buttons of his jacket. When he'd taken it off, he hung it over a chair that stood next to the bed. He now only wore his loose white cream shirt above his brown pants and boots. "Believe me, I've got a whole lot of other plans with you than I usually have with my captives."

Sanji kicked off his boots and jumped onto his bed, a foot on either side of Zoro's legs and his hands holding onto the canopy of his four-poster bed. He looked down on his prey, a seductive smile on his face. He let one of his feet slowly slide along the other man's leg, up towards the point it had already been, earlier that evening. "So… what should I do with you?"

Sir Roronoa looked heated into his eyes and didn't break the eye contact even when Sanji's foot had almost reached the man's crotch, stopping just before he'd actually touched it. "You could –"

"It was an rhetoric question, Moss-Head." The blonde shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I know perfectly well what I will do with you." He decided to use that moment to move his foot just that last bit towards and over the still hidden erection.

Zoro closed his eyes and let out a shivery breath. "Then don't ask such stupid questions, Idiot Cook."

Sanji smirked and suddenly dropped down on all fours, lips immediately on the other's. Zoro was surprised for a moment, but then eagerly returned the kiss and the blonde heard the iron of the handcuffs rattling slightly against the wood. Sanji sat up, straddling the green haired man's crotch, the friction causing them both to moan softly. He tugged his shirt out of his pants and pulled it over his head with one hand.

The swordsman followed his movements intently, making Sanji's confidence boost. "You're surely enjoying the show, aren't you?"

"You're surely giving one," Zoro shot back.

"Hmm." The cook threw his shirt away and let his hands wander towards the upper buttons of his guest's shirt. He loved the control he had over the other. He was sure that if he hadn't cuffed Zoro, the man would definitely want to take control too, though at the same time, he didn't really seem to mind this situation either. Ever so slowly Sanji started to unbutton the shirt. The swordsman moaned softly, but impatiently, making the cook's evil side flourish and causing him to take it even slower. However, that didn't mean Sanji wasn't kind of torturing himself too and he was glad when the shirt was finally open. He pushed the fabric aside, well aware that he couldn't pull the clothing over the man's arms like this. He didn't care much though, the discovery of the well build chest was enough for him now.

Sanji ran a finger over the big, diagonal scar on the other's body, making the swordsman gasp. "You must have fought great battles," the blonde commented. It was admirable that Zoro had survived something that seemed like it had cut him in half. Sanji didn't want to admit it, but it aroused him incredibly to think of the strength – both physical and mental – that must have been needed to recover from something like that.

The chef bend over to trail the scar with kisses and licks. Going by the soft rattling sound of chain against wood and the heavy breathing, Zoro really enjoyed it.

When Sanji had reached the bottom of the scar and with that the hem of the swordsman's pants, he rolled off the man, so that he had a better access to his _whole_ body. He laid his hand down on the clearly visible bulge and slowly began to rub it.

Zoro moaned loudly, sending pleasant shivers down to the blonde's own manhood. Sanji was getting slightly impatient, however, and quickly made work of the string that kept the pants from falling down. He then first removed his guest's boots and following them went the trousers.

Sir Roronoa's erection greeted him enthusiastically. Sanji looked him over for a few moments, enjoying the view. But Zoro had managed to wrap his legs around him and pulled him towards his body. "Come here, fucking teasing Cook."

Sanji had barely enough time to land on his hands, instead of crashing into the other man. "Little impatient, huh?" he asked teasingly. His hand found its way back to Zoro's cock and started stroking it in an easy rhythm.

"Ahh, yes," the green haired man moaned. Sanji wasn't sure whether it was an answer to his question or an appreciation of what he was doing. But he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was that he loved the sound and wanted more of it.

He smirked at Zoro and kept his gaze on the man's eye as he leisurely made his way down with his head towards the swordsman's crotch. The green haired knight moaned quietly in anticipation and slightly buckled his hips.

Once down there, Sanji didn't waste any more time on teasing and took the – quite big – manhood in his mouth. He first sucked on the tip lightly, putting a little more pressure with his tongue on the place he knew would cause extra pleasure to his lover. Then he began to move his head up and down the shaft, every time taking a tiny bit more of him inside.

Moans escaped Zoro's lips, beginning softly, but getting louder by the second. "Oh, fuck, Cook, you do this with – aahh – all your guests?"

Sanji took him in even deeper and then released him with a wet pop. "No. Only the interesting ones. Which aren't many, but I can't deny I have _some_ experience."

"Obviously," Zoro murmured. "Hey, where are you going?" The handcuffs made a loud noise against the bed when the blonde stood up, walking towards a cabinet that stood in the corner of the room. Sanji was afraid for a moment Zoro was moving his hands too much and the expensively decorated woodwork would break under the force of it. It would easily do that if the swordsman really tried. "Getting some equipment, Moss-Brain. It's not going to be nice without it." The cook opened the cabinet and got a small bottle out of it. The oil it contained was normally used for the lamps, but it functioned in these kind of situations too.

Before Zoro could complain again, Sanji was already back at his side. "Here, hold this," he said, putting the bottle inside the other's slightly open mouth, forcing him to open it wider and use his jaws, since he couldn't use his hands to do the job. Sanji stood beside the bed, at the same high as his lover's head, who now had a good view of his crotch.

With one swift movement he pulled the string around his hips loose and the fabric dutifully fell down to his ankles. He saw Zoro's hungry eyes looking at his fully grown member. "Gimme that Curly!" Sanji was surprised to find that the swordsman was able to talk with the bottle inside his mouth. Well, he would definitely not be able to talk with _him_ in his mouth.

He decided to give the man what he wanted for once. He removed the bottle from the man's mouth and rapidly leaned in to replace it with his own dick. As soon as it disappeared inside that hot cavern, the blonde lost it and cried out. "Oh, fuck yeah, Zoro, _damn_!" How the hell could this knight be so terrifying good at giving a blowjob? _Ooh, shit, this was amazing_. Then it hit Sanji. The man fought with three swords. He had to hold that third sword with something else than his hands…

That was the last coherent thought the blonde had as waves of pleasure shot through his body. He couldn't hold his hips still anymore and was practically face-fucking the swordsman. After way too little time, Sanji felt a familiar heath pooling up in the pit of his stomach. He quickly withdrew his cock. It was not nearly time to come yet.

He went to sit down on the mattress beside Zoro and pulled the cork out of the bottle. Licking his lips, he slicked his fingers in the oil. "This might feel a little cold," Sanji warned him jokingly.

"Shut up, Dart-Brow, I don't even feel a little cold." Sir Roronoa had barely said the words when he gasped at the sensation of a finger being carefully pushed inside his back entrance.

Sanji smirked satisfied. He first moved one finger slowly in and out a few times, before he went to search for that one special spot. He knew he'd found it when Zoro let out a choked moan. He hit the spot again one more time and then added a second oiled finger. The rattling of the cuff chain against the bed's head was getting more and more obvious to Sanji and when he was sure he had prepared his lover well enough, he withdrew his fingers and walked towards his jacket. He got the key from the pocket again.

Placing the small object between his teeth, he walked back to his lover on the bed, looking teasingly at him. He placed himself between the other's legs and poured a fair amount of oil into his right hand. The cook enjoyed the quite desperate look Zoro was giving him. Begging to be freed and begging to be taken at the same time. He probably wasn't even aware that he looked that way, but it was extremely arousing. The blonde brought his hand towards his own member and coated it with the oil.

He pushed his lover's legs back to get better access and then slowly pushed inside. His eyes rolled back at the immense hot tightness. _Fuck, fuck, ffffuuuuck! _He didn't even notice his mouth had fallen open and the key dropped down on Zoro's belly.

A grunt from Zoro got him out of his trance. Sanji picked up the key, moved out and in again. This time leaning forward, pushing in further than last time and testing the swordsman's flexibility, to reach the handcuffs. He quickly unlocked both of them.

As soon as the green haired man felt his wrist were free, he grabbed the back of Sanji's head and slammed their lips together. His tongue wild with need for the blonde's tongue and roaming all over the place in his mouth. This encouraged the cook to move faster, soon making it impossible for Zoro to keep the kissing controllable.

_Shit, the tightness, the friction, oohhh, yes! Amazing!_ Sanji was lost in the world that was just the two of them. The kissing stopped as they both weren't able to focus on that anymore. Moans and panting filled the room and the entire castle with it. Sanji changed the angle just the slightest bit, making Zoro meet his thrusts and cry out in pleasure. The blonde managed to take hold of his lover's manhood with his right hand and started to stroke him, trying to time the movements with his thrusts.

"Fuck, fff- aahhh!" the swordsman moaned as he spilled his semen over his stomach and Sanji's hand. The cook grabbed Zoro's hips to keep moving in and out at a steady pace, while the muscles around him clenched together. He needed a few more thrust to come himself.

When he'd rode out his orgasm, he pulled out and collapsed beside the green haired man, who was trying to get his arms out of the now sweat-drenched shirt.

Sanji tried to catch his breath. God, he hadn't had sex this pleasurable in a long while – if ever at all. He looked at his partner who also had a blissful smile on his lips. Yes, he hadn't had sex with such an attractive man before either.

"You are going to stay right here, tonight," the owner of the castle stated. It wasn't open for discussion.

"Hmm," Zoro hummed contently. "As you wish, Dart-Brow."

Sanji was glad his guest agreed with him. It was too bad he'd only stay for one night, though. He would love to have the man beside him – or under him, for that matter – more often.

He snorted. "You couldn't even find your way out of my castle, ever lost Marimo."

The blonde was expecting a snappy remark in return, but didn't get one. When he looked at the man beside him again, he found him sleeping peacefully. Sanji smiled and pulled a sheet over the two of them, before exhaustion hit him too and his eyes fell shut.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please leave a review to enlighten with of your opinion~!_


End file.
